cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Slovenian Conflict
, , Hungary, and | coordinates = | map_type = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_caption = | territory = | cause = Slovenian Intelligence Officers discovered in the Prussian Empire's borders | result = *Hungary becomes a client state of the Prussian Empire *Slovenia becomes a client state of the United Provinces | status = | combatant1 = Prussian Empire United Provinces | combatant2 = Hungary | combatant3 = | commander1 = Alfred von Schliefen Hans Grosse Gavin Jones Dermot Earley | commander2 = Franc Rozman Janos Hunyadi Milan Štefánik | commander3 = | strength1 = 1,786,000 Soldiers 10,760 Paratroopers 2,780 Tanks | strength2 = 993,650 Soldiers 214,328 Resistance Militia 567 Tanks | strength3 = | casualties1 = | casualties2 = | casualties3 = | notes = }} and the United Provinces}} ]] The Slovenian Conflict (German: Die Slowenische Konflikt) is a conflict between the Prussian Empire and /Hungary. It began on November 28, after Slovenian Intelligence Agents were discovered in the Prussian borders. After the discovery of these agents, Prussian diplomats in Slovenia attempted to negotiate a solution. The negotiations failed, and on November 28, Alfred von Schliefen issued a formal declaration of war to Slovenia. This was met with anger by Hungary, who gave an ultimatum to the Dominion, demanding that the war declaration be revoked. They declared war on the Dominion after their ultimatum was refused. One of the main allies of the Dominion, the United Provinces, formally entered the war after the declaration by the Hungarian government. The war ended on January 10, 2009, after the remaining Hungarian Resistance fighters surrendered to the Prussian forces. Timeline November 27, 2009 - Slovenian Intelligence Agents are discovered in Prussian territory. Prussian diplomats are sent to Slovenia to negotiate a settlement. November 28, 2009 - After the failed negotiations, the Prussian Empire declares war on Slovenia. Hungary issues an ultimatum to the Dominion. November 28, 2009 - Hungary declares war on the Dominion. United Provinces declares on Slovenia and Hungary in response. The belligerents begin to mobilize. November 29, 2009 - Skirmishes occur between Hungarian and Prussian forces near the Prussia-Hungary border. November 29, 2009 - The United Provinces Defence Force deploys along the Slovenian coast, with air-raids and attacks by paratroops starting a few hours later. November 30, 2009 - The Prussian National Air Force launches raids on Slovenian military bases near the border. November 30, 2009 - Prussian National Army forces enter Hungary. December 1, 2009 - The United Provinces Army begins an amphibious invasion of Slovenia, with the intention of reaching the Hungarian border by New Year. December 1, 2009 - The Prussian National Air Force successfully bombs the Taszar Air Base in Hungary, temporarily crippling the main Hungarian Air Force. December 2, 2009 - The Prussian forces win a major battle in western Hungary. December 3, 2009 - The governments of and release a joint statement condemning the Prussian and Provincer attacks as "destabilizing to the Balkan region." December 3, 2009 - The Prussian Empire has control of all the area within 20 miles of the Prussia-Hungary border. December 5, 2009 - Operation Ocelový Déšť is started. The National Air Force begins to bomb major Hungarian cities. December 8, 2009 - Prussian forces close in on Budapest. December 9, 2009 - After a long and bloody engagement, the United Provinces Defence Force take control of Ljubljana, the Slovinian capital, effectively ending Slovenia's involvement in the war. December 9, 2009 - The United Provinces Defence Force begins to close on the retreating Slovenian Army while continuing to take more Slovenian territory. December 10, 2009 - The National Army takes Budapest. Major resistance begins across Prussian-occupied territory, causing difficulties for the Prussian forces. December 13, 2009 - The United Provinces begins to solidify its hold on Slovenia, intending to trun it into a base of operations for Prussian and Provincer military operations. December 13, 2009 - 100,000 Czech reinforcement troops arrive in Hungary. Large Hungarian resistance groups flee into Slovenia. December 15, 2009 - The Hungarians form a government-in-exile in . December 17, 2009 - The Prussian National Army has control of almost the entire region of Hungary. December 19, 2009 - Alfred von Schliefen warns the Slovak Republic to stand down after discovering Slovakian supplies being given to the Hungarian Resistance Forces. December 22, 2009 - The Prussian Empire declares war on after their refusal to stop shipping supplies to the Hungarians. December 30, 2009 - The Slovakians give over the Hungarian Government-in-exile after the Prussian National Army bombs the Slovakian capital. January 10, 2009 - Hungary surrenders, and agrees to become a satellite state of the Prussian Empire. Slovenia becomes a satellite state of the United Provinces. Category:Prussian History Category:Prussian Empire Category:Clinkham Wood Category:Wars